


"tyler1 is boring"

by HelmetParty



Series: tyler and greek | LoL ban era [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, twitch rpf
Genre: Drabble, M/M, faggot is said once, so slurs tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Greek is obnoxious and unlikable, according to Tyler. There is no absolute way he could ever be real friends with anyone like him. Ever. Totally.
Relationships: Tyler Steinkamp | "Tyler1"/Dimitri Raymondo Antonatos | "GreekGodx"
Series: tyler and greek | LoL ban era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	"tyler1 is boring"

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently the first tyler/greek fic and I am sad about it.  
> This takes place during tylers ban, of course, when he actually was watchable and made good content.

"If you love me, smile!"

Tyler sighs, staring into his laptop camera with a deadpan expression. He doesn't move as Greek continues to yell - "If you love me, smile! Just smile!"

"You done?" Tyler sighs once more, seemingly annoyed. Greek, ever so persistent, continues. "I'm not done until you smile! Look, there it goes! There it goes! He can't hold it, he's trying to hard to hold it right now, its unbelievable! He's trying to think of dark things. He's like, 'I'm not going to fucking smile.'"

Kayla, too, sees through him. From behind the camera, she shouts. "He's trying to hold this straight face, it looks so ugly! Just say you love him, babe!"

Tyler really _was_ forcing himself to stay still. He couldn't let Greek win, the fucker, and certainly he couldn't allow his stream to see him admit something like that.

But he can't hold it. He really can't.

A smile creeps onto his face. In desperation, he purses his lips and tries to keep it down, but it's impossible; Greek's response is instant, a barrage of "There we go! There we go! He's cracking!" followed by his wheezy laughter. Tyler can't help but laugh at it, either.

"Ahahagaa, he loves me!"

"You're so annoying. You're _so_ annoying!"

"So easy! You know what, bye Tyler."

Tyler rolls his eyes and ends the Skype call. He sits back in his chair and stretches his neck.

"God, you're such a faggot," Kayla snickers. "You really _do_ love him."

"I do not" Tyler responds bluntly. "He's just obnoxious and I want to lay down."

"Sure. Well, I consent to you fucking him at Twitch con."

He doesn't even bother responding before jumping into bed, phone in hand. It wasn't worth it. Besides, nobody actually thought someone like him could possibly like someone like...Greek. Greek was entertainment value for the stream, not a friend and certainly not anything more.

He tries to forget this isn't the first time he's said 'I love you' to Greek, but he does try to remember they were all ironic.

Totally.


End file.
